


Hakyeon Loves Halloween (Junhyung, Not So Much)

by hailait



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Halloween, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailait/pseuds/hailait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung and Hakyeon don't quite see eye-to-eye when it comes to celebrating Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hakyeon Loves Halloween (Junhyung, Not So Much)

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the obligatory Halloween fic. Written on Halloween, just posting a tad late oops.

Hakyeon had spent the entirety of October (and the better half of September, to be completely honest) trying to convince his boyfriend to dress up and do something with him for his favorite holiday of the year. Junhyung had spent the entirety of October (and the better half of the year, to be completely honest) trying to avoid wearing an uncomfortable costume or doing anything for his least favorite holiday of the year.

Considering he had made it to the morning of the last day of the month without so much as looking at a Halloween costume, Junhyung had a pretty good feeling he'd come out on top. He didn't have Friday classes, so he was free to stay indoors and avoid the hordes of twenty-somethings dressing up as fictional characters or the supernatural to head out to parties at clubs. Halloween was an absolutely ridiculous holiday, and Junhyung wished the current trend in Korea to celebrate it would pass before too much longer.

For the record, Junhyung didn't hate Halloween because it was too scary. He liked scary movies. Halloween was just dumb.

As per usual, Hakyeon came over to his dorm when his classes were over, bringing with him everything he needed for his costume as well as a cupcake decorated with orange frosting and a chocolate spider. "For you," he said, presenting the cupcake to Junhyung. "Stole it from the party's food collection." Junhyung took the cupcake and placed it in his fridge for storage (until it inevitably went bad and he could toss it out) before kissing his boyfriend's cheek in thanks. The pair lounged around for a few hours, just listening to music on Junhyung's bed while waiting for the sun to set.

"You're sure you don't want to come?" Hakyeon asked as he prepared for his party in Junhyung's bathroom. "It's always fun, my parents decorate the house all creepy and-" Junhyung cut him off by saying his name in a warning tone as he joined him in the bathroom. "What are you, a ghost?" he asked, inspecting his boyfriend's half-whitened face. "I told you, I'm going as a vampire. You can't be a vampire with a tan."

Junhyung frowned at him because he was seriously starting to look strange with such a white face; then again, that was the whole point. He frowned because of Halloween in general, and left his boyfriend to his own devices. Hakyeon was quick, and used his costume as an excuse to pounce on his boyfriend as he laid in bed waiting for his boyfriend to take his Halloween spirit elsewhere. "Hakyeon," he groaned when the boy's body collided with his own, trying to restrain his boyfriend who was dead-set on biting his neck.

"What do you think?" Hakyeon asked when Junhyung had him pinned to the bed, obviously referring to the makeup on his face. "You look pretty," Junhyung said, snorting as he took in the thick eye liner. If it wasn't for white coating on his skin, Junhyung probably would have found his appearance appealing. Junhyung kissed him then released him, kicking him off of his bed. "Go get ready for your party."

Hakyeon babbled on about how great his family's party would be and how Junhyung really should go, but it fell on deaf ears. Junhyung was working on his homework, only occasionally looking up at his boyfriend until he returned from the bathroom. Still, aside from the white makeup, it wasn't a bad look. Tight jeans, a leather jacket, fairly convincing fake teeth. He made a decent vampire, if Junhyung was being honest.

"Is it okay if I bite you?" he asked, pushing Junhyung's seat back from his desk and taking a seat on his lap. Junhyung frowned up at him, regretting even thinking that he was a good fit for his vampire costume. "Don't you dare," Junhyung warned when Hakyeon started to lower his fangs to his neck. Hakyeon sighed as he got up, mumbling about how Junhyung was a buzz kill.

Hakyeon left shortly after, telling Junhyung he'd see him tomorrow and ducking out without giving him a kiss. Junhyung knew he'd be less upset about it after the holiday passed, so he didn't bother being concerned with his unfriendly leave. He started to miss him after a few hours, though, and became curious as to whether Hakyeon was having fun at the party without him.

Not enjoying it in the slightest, he took to his closet, just knowing that he'd be able to find something Hakyeon had bought for him to wear. Of course Hakyeon had left something for him on the off chance he changed his mind about celebrating the holiday. He recognized it instantly as a Spiderman costume; at least Hakyeon had gotten something for him that he could tolerate wearing (if he could get over how skintight it was).

He wore regular clothes over the costume and kept the mask tucked in his pocket for the commute to Hakyeon's house, then left them in his boyfriend's room after slipping inside unnoticed. He pulled the mask on and went downstairs to join the party. It took him a while to find Hakyeon, and when he did he suddenly felt hesitant. He could just see the smug look Hakyeon would have on his face when he saw Junhyung dressed in a costume at his Halloween party. But he'd come that far, so he went ahead and grabbed Hakyeon's hand, pulling him away from his conversation with a friend.

"Wow," Hakyeon said, clearly genuinely surprised. "This couldn't possibly be my boyfriend, could it? My boyfriend who hates Halloween, wearing a Halloween costume at my Halloween party?" he questioned with a grin, lifting Junhyung's mask up just enough to expose his lips. "Yep, my boyfriend. That's okay, your secret identity is safe with me, Spiderman," he said before stealing a quick kiss. Junhyung pulled his mask back down, not wanting Hakyeon to have the satisfaction of seeing his smile and knowing he was enjoying himself.

So maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all, but Junhyung wasn't about to admit it to Hakyeon.


End file.
